diotoirs_wacky_rumblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Manta (UK)
Manta is a heavyweight robot armed with a powerful flipper. The real robot was created by Team Shock. Robot History Series 1 Manta fought in the first Heat of the first series, where it fought Gripper, Big Nipper and TX-109. Manta started off strong, charging towards Gripper, flipping it over almost immediately while being chased by TX-109. As all four robots battled one another, Manta flipped Big Nipper before being attacked by TX-109, but Manta gets away a steers around TX-109 getting in behind and flipping the robot out of the arena. Now with only three robots remaining, Big Nipper begins to attack Manta damaging the underbelly. Manta attempts to escape and flips Gripper back over causing both Big Nipper and Gripper to gang up on Manta. With both robots ganging up on Manta, it was beginning to get severely damaged and was unable to get away. Manta manages to get away while smoking, which caused Big Nipper and Gripper to fight one another. Manta came back to the action and flipped both machines a couple of times. All three robots chase one another but none getting any attacks, but soon Big Nipper slashes the underbelly of Manta and, with assistance of Gripper, manages to knock Manta out. Series 2 Manta returned and fought Dantomkia, The Revolutionists and Tough As Nails. At first Dantomkia attempted to fight The Revolutionists but was merely battered aside Alongside Manta, Dantomkia ganged up on Tough As Nails flipping the clawed machine. As The Revolutionists was assaulted by Tough As Nails, Dantomkia was flipped sky high by Manta self righting immediately. Manta flips Tough As Nails into Dantomkia who also flips the Dutch machine. Tough As Nails darts over and presses the pit release button while being attacked by Dantomkia. The two tussle before Dantomkia decide to flip Tough As Nails out of the arena. Dantomkia, foolishly, attacks Manta as it tried to pit the overturned Revolutionists, causing manta to flip Dantomkia as a response and eventually a second flip finished off Dantomkia. Manta first fought Big Nipper again. Big Nipper smashes into Manta but is flipped upwards and over. Big Nipper self rights but is flipped over by Manta. Big Nipper moves around and gets behind Manta and lifts in, damaging the underbelly. Manta drives off of Big Nipper who was self righting, Manta charges and tries to flip it only to send itself on top of Big Nipper only to drive away. The seeds runs away and presses the pit release button but Manta attacks by flipping them. Manta chucks Big Nipper around the arena with Big Nipper running away from the dangerous flipper. Big Nipper eventually gets underneath Manta and damages the underbelly and pushing Manta around, but it is flipped and eventually chucked over and out. Next Manta fought The Revolutionists again. Manta charges and attempts to flip The Revolutionists but fails to do so, allowing the full body spinner to make impact, removing one of the Manta wheels entirely causing it to only move on one wheel. Manta span and was battered heavily by The Revolutionists. Manta, despite limited movement, flips The Revolutionists around the CPZ, almost chucking it out on a few occasions. The Revolutionists spins into Manta but is chucked once again, it self rights and bashes Manta out of the way but Manta gets underneath and throws The Revolutionists out of the arena. Finally Manta fought Lightning. The two blue flippers smash into each other with the more powerful Manta chucking Lightning upwards. Manta circles and gets underneath Lightning again. Manta backs away and runs away from Lightning. Manta enters the CPZ and turns, Lightning charges and gets flipped by Manta. Manta turns and gets underneath Lightning again before finally throwing it out of the arena. Manta fought Big Nipper in the Heat Final. The two robots collided into each other with Manta getting the first hit, flipping Big Nipper upwards. Big Nipper grabbing Manta, throws it on its back before sliding behind Manta and charges against the CPZ and in a stunning turn of events, throws Manta out of the arena. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 2 Category:Robots with Flippers Category:Robots from Kent Category:Robots to have debuted in Series 1 Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Series 1 competitors Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena Category:Heat Finalists Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots thrown out of the arena Category:Robots from Berkshire